Subspace Emissary Series
by MetalDeamon the Deamon Hunter
Summary: The Series I'm Making and Working on Based on the Subspace Emissary in SSBB for the Wii
1. SubSpace Prolouge

Subspace Emissary (Prologue)

We come to a colossal stadium located within a mountainous region, filled with millions of spectators, awaiting what competitors will be put up head to head in the most intense brawls you have ever Seen.

Commentator: Welcome to the D.A. Intensity Tournament, where the most frightening, the baddest of the baddest, challengers from all over the universe come to brawl through tough obstacles to gain the title as "Brawler of the Universe"!!! And now for the first match of the tournament, with:

CYRA VS. SHADOX!!!!(Both challengers enter arena, waving to the spectators)Cyra:Alright, let's see how quick they say you are!! Shadox:Sure, Lets see how wimpy they say you are just blowing little leaves away. laughs maniacallyCyra:grunts with intense anger

Commentator:Finally!!! The time has arrived!!! Are both challengers ready?

Cyra&Shadox (in sync):READY!!!

Commentator:BEGIN!!!!!!!! ding

(Shadox charges head on at Cyra)  
(Cyra dodge-rolls to the other side a split-second before Shadox gets a chance)Cyra chuckles(Cyra sends a large vortex towards Shadox)(Shadox gets trapped in vortex, but quickly reacts to utilize the vortex to send it at Cyra to send her flying)  
(Shadox grunts and sends the vortex to charge at Cyra, but Cyra breaks the vortex by dividing the vortex in half with a sharp vertical stream of air)

Cyra: You should NEVER underestimate your opponent!!!

Shadox: I guess I never should...especially a NAIVE BRAT LIKE YOU!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!Cyra shouts in rage (charges a sharp-edge air blade at Shadox)(Shadox curls into a sharp-edged ball with surrounding flames and counters Cyra's attack and charges at her, kicking her off the stadium.) the bell goes dingdingding

Commentator:We have our winner!!!! It is the swift flamehedgeog, Shadox who had the victor over the courageous air master, Cyra!!!!!!  
(Shadox tags Cyra in her trophy form and Cyra becomes human again)

Cyra: Thanks for a great battle Shadox! And sorry for the rude comments.

Shadox: I apologize too, but don't worry. It's no big Cyra. Your an amazing air master!! Maybe we could fight again sometime, just for the hell of it!!Cyra: You got it!! handshakes with Shadox

Commentator:What excellent sportsmanship shown between these two competitors!!! Now that's how a true brawler acts after a difficult match!!!

All of a sudden, a gigantic ship appears, surrounding the coliseum in dark clouds.A person with an enormous scythe suddenly apparates onto the field and swipes Shadox and Cyra out of the field, far, far away.

the enigmatic figure chuckles and disapparates

The crowd gasps

Commentator:WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!?!?! HUH?! WHAT'S FALLING FROM THE SHIP?!?!Deformed aliens and wire frame soldiers appeared on the field that set a bomb with a 2 min. countdown.

The crowd was screaming in terror and shoved their way to the outside of the stadium, but the wire frame soldiers blocked the exits. But 3 heroes appeared and attacked each of the wire frame soldiers.

(Rhonox, Lynrick, and Phaaze appear)

Rhonox: Lynrick!! Phazze!!! Take a large group and get them out of here NOW!!!!!!!!!! I'll take the other one!!!! DEFEND THEM AT ALL COST AND HURRY!!!!!

Lynrick&Phazze: GOT IT!!!!!!

(Rhonox unsheathes his dual broadswords and the blades surround in flames, Lynrick guides his group to safely one way, and Phaaze charges his phazon cannons).

Rhonox yells to the crowd to follow him out while he violently slashes at enemy forces.

Lynrick finds a smash ball and summons Meteor Shower to clear enemies blocking their path.

Phaaze fires his phazon cannons repeatedly at wireframes while leading his group out.They had escaped with only 30 seconds left before the bomb reacted and only half of them survived since some were killed during their escape. By the time they were a good distance away from the stadium, the bomb reacted and swallowed the stadium in darkness. Rhonox, Lynrick, and Phaaze brought the people to a nearby village. Afterwards, Rhonox, Lynrick, and Phaaze began their onset to search for Cyra and Shadox and to warn other people of this terrible threat.

(On the ship)The enigmatic cloaked figure speaks with a female figure.

Female Figure: Master, everything seems to be going according to plan, correct?

Enigmatic Figure: Yes. Soon, the world will be ours for the taking!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!Both figures laugh maniacally in unison(In a temple underground)A princess has felt the disturbance of the threat and her ancestors have given her the task to take part in saving the world from this disaster...

* * *

(In a Temple underground)  
A Princess has felt the disturbance of the threat and her ancestors have given her the task to take part in Saving the world from this Plot

* * *

to be continued.

Hope you enjoyed the prologue of my Story series which was to be about Super Smash Bros Brawl. But i figure i go like this and Call it my SubSpace Series. more chapters coming up the way


	2. Chapter one The Princess Onset

Subspace Emissary Ch. 1

"THE ONSET"

We return to a temple where a Saya, a girl in a white robe with bright jewelry, is kneeling and praying to her ancestors, where she learns that a terrible threat has arrived to destroy the world. Saya was granted powers granted by the three gods: Terra, god of earth; Okeanos, god of the ocean; and Sephyros, the god of the wind.

Terra: SAYA!! You will meet an air master and many other allies along the way that will assist you during your quest.

Sephyros: Be wise in your actions and use your powers to protect the innocent and destroy evil.

Okeanos: Also, use your powers to assist your allies during your journey.

Saya: Ancestors. I will fufill my destiny to help save the universe and protect my allies as well as myself along the way.

Terra, Sephyros, & Okeanos: Take Great Care.

Then, she teleported out of the temple to begin her onset to help rid the world of this chaos.

(In a field of green lush grass on a mesa)

Saya waks on a lush, green field where she finds Cyra in a trophy form. She tags Cyra. Cyra was frightened and fought against Saya.

Cyra: Who are you?!

Saya: Stop at once!! I'm a friend, not a foe!!

Cyra: I won't trust anyone who's a liar!!  
(Grunts and rushes in, engaging in hand-to-hand combat)  
(Saya blocks her attack and teleports behind Cyra)  
Saya: HYAAHHH!!  
(Saya kicks Cyra up into the air and teleports above her, and beats down her to the ground, creating a HUGE, HUGE impact on the mesa!!)

Cyra: grunts...weakly and becomes trophy form.

Saya tags her again.

Saya: Now will you trust me?

Cyra: No way!! Right after what you did to me?! NO FUCKIN WAY!! Unless you can give me one good reason your on my side!!  
(Forms a double-ended air blade in hands.)

Saya: FINE!! My ancestors have given me the mission to save the world by destroying the ship that attacked the D.A. Intense Tournament Stadium!!

Cyra: gasps  
(Cyra lets her weapon sweep away and listens to Saya)

Saya: As I was saying, my ancestors also told me that I would come across an air master during my quest. And I'm guessing your "the" air master they were referring to.

Cyra: Ya...I guess. But I am an air master!!

Saya: Well. I guess you are the air master!!

Cyra: Sorry for mistrusting you...ummm...what's your name?

Saya: Saya!! And you are...

Cyra: Cyra!! Air master extraordinaire!! And an excellent juggler!!

circus music plays while she juggles 20 different trees, rocks, AND boulders

Saya: WOW!! claps  
(Cyra throws them onto still earth.)

Cyra: Thank you very much!!

Saya: So...how did you end up here?

Cyra: flashback  
(Remembers the enigmatic figure who swiped her and Shadox)  


gasps  
SHADOX!! WHERE'S SHADOX!!

Saya: Who's Shadox?

Cyra: My friend that I was facing at the tournament!! WHERE ARE YOU SHADOX?! WHERE ARE YOU?!

to be continued...


	3. Chap Two A Hidden Secret A Hidden Power

Subspace Emissary Ch. 2

"A Hidden Secret, A Hidden Power"

We arrive in a thicket, where a hooded female figure strolls through the thicket, as if she is searching for something. Then, she discovers Shadox in his trophy form.

Hooded female figure: chuckles Well, well. Isn't it the amazing Shadox!! Who is now vulnerable to any attack thrown at him.

She gets on a hover craft with a cargo with different people in a trophy form, along with Shadox, transporting the cargo back to her ship.  
She arrives on a ship with the cargo.

Wire-Frame Lieutenant: What shall we do this cargo of immobilized prisoners?  
Hooded female figure: Throw them into the scrap heap where they'll be crushed!! MWAHAHAHA!!  
Wire-Frame Lieutenant: Right away!! Hey! Maggots!! Take this cargo to the waste crusher!!  
Wire-Frame Soldiers: Sir!! We'll get the job done ASAP!!

While 4 of the soldiers are occupied with carrying the cargo of prisoner, the hooded female figure heads to her master's chamber. Once she arrives, she kneels down before him and pulls off her hood, who is ANYA!! He arrives from a dark portal while holding his scythe.

Hooded Master: How is our plan of ridding the world these rebels?  
Anya: Going according as planned Master.  
Hooded Master: Good, very good.  
Anya: The collection of Smash orbs is proceeding faster than I predicted Master. Don't overwork yourself.  
Hooded Master: NO!! This must all go according to plan Anya!!  
Anya: Forgive me Master.  
Hooded Master: Leave immediately!!  
Anya: Yes Master.

Anya leaves the chamber. And we see the soldiers preparing to dump the prisoners into the crusher. Out of the crate of prisoners, jumps out a female warrior with long, blonde hair carrying a long sword and slashes the soldiers before they dump the trophies. She tags Shadox. And Shadox appears confused.

Shadox: Where are we? And who are you?  
Female Warrior: My name is Xana, and we're at the headquarters of Kempo.  
Shadox: Kempo?  
The leader of the Wire-Frame Army. He's the one who attacked the stadium holding the D.A. Intensity Tournament.  


Shadox: THAT DUDE WITH THE SCYTHE?! Oh he's gonna get a HUGE beating when I'm through with him!!  
Xana: Wait!! We can't just walk into Kempo's chamber!! We don't have enough STRONG fighters to oppose Kempo!!  
Shadox: You're right. It's best that we retreat now.  
Xana: Not yet. I snuck into that crate to get some info on what Kempo is planning while I am here.  
Shadox: Are you crazy?! It's not like we can dress up like these soldiers!! They're…well…wire-framed!!  
Xana: Here's the catch though. We don't have to dress up like them. Just sneak through by storing ourselves into crates to get into the chamber.  
Shadox: Oh…right. Let's try it.

Shadox and Xana attempt their plan and sneak into metal crates. A wire-frame soldier was stupid enough to carry the two crates onto the cart that weighed about a ton altogether. He pushed it until there was a commotion in a nearby room in which he went to investigate. That was the time in which Shadox and Xana snuck quietly out of the crates.

Shadox; Couldn't we have found bigger crates?  
Xana: Nope. Let's go.  
Shadox: sighs

Shadox and Xana come to a large door with exotic designs. They push the door slightly to peek inside if anyone's in there. The coast was clear and they entered the room. They scrutinized the room very carefully, on the look out for any plans regarding a devious plot. Then, they come to a lab with slots full of large orbs with a unique insignia.

Shadox: What is that?  
Xana: I don't know. But it holds a mystical aura. It must have unique qualities. I think Kempo is planning to use all these orbs to raid the world with his army.  
Shadox: Let's take 'em.  
Xana: Are you crazy?! We can't possibly take EVERY single one!!  
Shadox: Just as many as we can carry! Just to stall his plan until we gather enough recruits to assault his headquarters.  
Xana: All right. Let's get to collecting  
Kempo: Such mortals who do foolish things. For violating my lab and infiltrating my hideout, you will all suffer severe punishments!!

(Calls his scythe and rushes in to swipe Xana and Shadox but Xana and Shadox swiftly dodge Kempo's attack)  
Xana: Hurry!! Run!!  
Shadox: Right behind ya!!

Xana and Shadox run for their lives to the hanger and are ambushed by a 100 soldiers. With a quick 

reaction, Shadox grabbed a smash orb and smashed it with his hands and his eyes and body showed a bright scarlet color and Shadox hovered in the sky and flew around and flew swiftly around, kicking and punching soldiers left and right and the speed of sound.

Shadox: ARGGHHHHHAHHH!!  
(Unleashes a stream of flames, inflicting only the soldiers, along with Kempo).

A huge blast erupts from the hanger burning down the hanger. Luckily, Xana and Shadox escaped in an enemy ship.

Xana: Shadox!! That was amazing!! How did you do that?  
Shadox: I don't know. I just crushed a smash orb and it amplified powers or something.  
Xana: I should try it myself!! I wonder what special ability I have!!

Xana and Shadox fly into the horizon, in search of recruits to build an army to invade Kempo's headquarters and destroy Kempo.

(Back at headquarter)  
Anya appears behind Kempo at the hanger.

Anya: What happened Master?  
Kempo: DON'T YOU SEE WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!! Two rebels snuck into my lab and caused this destruction!!  
Anya: You mean they used a legendary Smash Orb?!  
Kempo: Of course!! And they were smart enough take more than a few. They will pay for what they've done!!  
ARRRGGGHHHHH!!

Anya watches Kempo yell with rage. As she looks away, she pulls off her cloak with my dark armor and a dark aura sword and gets on a ship to pursue Xana and Shadox.

We see Rhonox looking from a high mountain kneeling down overlooking a village with Lynrick and Phaaze standing beside him.

To be continued………


	4. Chapter 3 New Allies

Subspace Emissary Ch. 3  
New Allies

We return to Volex, Lynrick, and Phaaze overlooking a seemingly deserted village. The group is in search of Cyra and Shadox and they all are trying to find recruits to in order to fight the threat that is unknown to them.

They arrive at the village and come to the heart of it with a column of fire set there.

Phaaze: Something doesn't seem right.  
Lynrick: What doesn't seem right?  
Phaaze: It's just weird that a column of fire continues to blaze and that this village is deserted.

(Something zooms on the rooftops)

Volex: gasps What was that?  
Phaaze: Umm…maybe it was that pigeon.

(Looks at the pigeon on the tip of a roof. Pigeon scratches its head)

(The being zooms past them again)

Phaaze: Okay. Maybe not.

(Volex draws his broadswords, Lynrick charges up to shoot a fire, Phaaze charges up his phazon cannons)

We take on the view of the being while he's looking through a scope and targeting Volex)

Enigmatic being: Say night, night dude.

(His sniper shot a blue electric crystal at Volex, but Volex quickly evaded it.)

Volex: gasps Who the hell?! Scour the area for that assassin!!  
Lynrick & Phaaze: Got it!!

(They split up and we see Lynrick walking)

Lynrick: SHOW YOURSELF!! There's no point in hiding!! AHHH!!

(The being snatches Lynrick by waving his cloak over him.)

Phaaze stays on guard with his phazon cannons ready to fire.

Phaaze: Where the heck is that dude? Once I see him, I'll show him what immense power is!!  
(The being zooms past Phaaze and Phaaze fires like crazy around him)

Phaaze: ARRGHHHH!! EAT PHAZON DOUCHEBAG!!  
(The being is standing directly behind him and throws his cloak over Phaaze)

Phaaze: AHHHH!!

We see Volex scouting the area for that assassin.

Volex: Where the fuck is that fag who tried to kill me? WHERE ARE YOU!!

Enigmatic being: I'm here.  
(Volex swipes him and he disappears)  
Enigmatic being: No, I'm here.  
(3 enigmatic beings surround Volex and target him with their Sniper Arm Cannons.)  
Enigmatic beings: FIRE!!

Volex surrounds himself in a flaming orb to protect himself and unleashes the power to hit all of the beings.

Enigmatic beings: AHHH!!  
(Two disappear in thin air while one falls to the ground. Volex grabs him by the neck).

Volex: Who are you and WHY did you try to kill me?!  
(Volex lifts the hood of the being and his face is revealed.)

Enigmatic being: I am ARYN!! Illusionist and Sniping Specialist!!  
Volex: Okay. So why did you attack me and my friends?!  
Aryn: I'm sorry about that. I thought you were allies of Kempo.  
(Aryn releases Phaaze and Lynrick and they attack Aryn).  
Aryn: ARGHH!! What the fuck was that for?

Lynrick: You kept us locked up in that dark prison of yours!! DUH!!  
Phaaze: Yeah!!

Aryn: Wait a sec!! Let me explain!! sighs I first thought you worked with Kempo.  
Volex, Lynrick, & Phaaze: Who?!  


Aryn: Kempo, you know, the dark master. The reason why this village is deserted because Kempo and his soldiers wiped out the village in search of something.

Volex: Wait a sec! Do you know what he was searching for?  
Aryn: No.  
Phaaze: sighs  
Lynrick: Anyways, were you a villager of this town?  
Aryn: Yeah. I was. I was planning to have any of Kempo's troops cough out any information they might've had while I waited here.  
Lynrick: Hey!! Why don't you come with us! Volex, Phaaze, and I are in search of other fighters to destroy Kempo!!  
Aryn: That's actually not a bad idea. quietlyMaybe I can find Xana so we can help each other.  
Volex: Xana? Who's Xana?  
Aryn: A childhood friend of mine. She is a skilled warrior with a long sword. I just hope she's alright.  
Volex: Do you have any idea where she was going to when you last saw her?  
Aryn: She mentioned something about heading to Kempo's HQ, but that was a month ago.  
Phaaze: So, you're saying she's probably somewhere at his HQ, or that she must've retreated?  
Aryn: Actually…(Transmitter rings)

Aryn: Who is this? Xana?  
Xana: Aryn!! Thank God your still alive!  
Aryn: Thank God YOU were!! Did you find out anything interesting at Kempo's HQ?  
Xana: Actually I did…  
Shadox: HEY!! Who are you talking to?  
Xana: Shadox!! Back off!!  
Volex, Phaaze, & Lynrick: SHADOX?! Hey Aryn! Give me the transmitter very quick! Hey Shadox!! It's good to hear your voice!!  
Shadox: Who the? VOLEX? LYNRICK? PHAAZE? DAMN its good to hear yours too!!  
Listen, have you seen Cyra?  
Volex: No. Not yet.  
Aryn: GUYS!! BACK TO THE SUBJECT!!  
Shadox: Sorry. Hey Xana. Here.  
Xana: Anyways, we found out what Kempo's been wanting! Smash orbs.  
Lynrick: Smash orbs? What for?  
Xana: He wants to wreck havoc on every world and create his powerful empire!  
Aryn: Were you able to steal some?  
Xana: Actually…(Lasers are being shot on Xana's ship) Who the?! gasps  
Aryn: Xana! What's going on?!  
Xana: Shadox! It's Kempo's apprentice!!  
Shadox: Don't worry I can take her!!  
(Shadox jumps of the ship onto Anya's).

Anya: ARGHH!! GET OFF!!  
Shadox: No WAY!!  
(Shadox flings swift strong jabs at Anya's face, but Anya blasts a dark lightning bolt at Shadox)  
Shadox: AHH!!  
Xana: Shadox!! NO!!  
(As Shadox falls, Xana is just in time to catch him).  
Xana: Sorry Aryn, but I can't talk right now!! Were busy right now!!  
Aryn: Wait!! Tell me where you are!!  
Xana: We're south of the village!!  
Aryn: South of the village! Got it! Come on guys!! Let's save 'em!!

…to be continued.


	5. Chapter 4 The Silent Hero

Chapter 4  
Somewhere in Subspace

Kempo growled menecingly at his cheif scientist, Doc Pearson. "Now... Run this by me again." Came the frightening voice of grinding glass. Pearson stood up straight. "W-well sir, it appears that utilizing the Smash Orbs power is working as planned, but here," Pearson pointed at a giant wall screen.

The screen was Pearson's own design, made of energy efficient plasma that changed colors when energy was passed through it. The screen showed a bar graph, almost a straight line, permiated by a large spike upwards, then a dive down to normal. "this appears to be a large spike in the energy gathering rate. I matched it with the video of the intruders. It appears that we can gather more energy by USING the orbs rather then harvesting excess energy."

As Kempo leaned his head on his arm in an obvious bore state, Pearson cleared his throat. Inside he was quietly thankful that he wasn't in one of his unconrtolable rages. "To sum it up, We smash the, er, Smash orbs and gather the energy." Kempo smiled under his hood. "Good... Very good... I trust you have a progress report about how the other plan is coming along?"

Pearson's smile faltered. The planting of their latest bomb by their sentries hadn't been recorded as of yet. "Nuh-no sir... The cheif officer hasn't reported in yet." A Roar ripped through the facility. Kempo stalked out of the room, his cloak flying around his heels. Those imbeciels were holding his master plan back. Stage one, Harvest Smash orbs. Check. Step two, use their power to create Supspace Teleportation Bombs. Half a check. Stage three. Plant the bombs. This was going to have to be done, and done now. Otherwhise, Stages four and so on wouldn't exist. And if these stages didn't exist, Kempo could very well kiss the plan goodbye.

A low growl escaped him. This plan was everything, and so far everything had been comprimised at sometime or another. That blasted creature and the woman with the sword. The group of miscreants. The air girl. They would all be neutralized. After all, he had sent his very own apprentice out to destroy them, plus the mass legions of troops he had at his disposal.

As he reached his private chambers, he settled into his throne. Suddenly an idea struck him. Why not have his enemies destroy each other while unknowingly helping him along with his plans? Tempting... Very tempting.


	6. Chapter 5 The silent hero

Subspace Emissary Ch. 5  
THE SILENT HERO

We find a warrior wearing a bullet-holed cloak carrying a huge long sword on his back strolling through a meadow. Then, from up in the trees we see a silhouetted figure in the shape of a ninja who throws shurikens at the warrior, but the warrior quickly reacts and dodges it. The warrior wields his huge sword and scrutinizes the trees from a distance. The ninja ran behind the warrior quick enough to bind him.

Warrior: gasps  
Ninja: Hey! Shut up! Or you'll regret it. (Holding a kunai at the warrior's neck)

The warrior elbowed the ninja in the gut and swung his sword upward at the ninja. The ninja flew back and the warrior prepared to charge at the ninja. He rushes at the ninja, but the ninja disapparates.

We see the ninja fleeing and jumping from tree to tree at the speed of sound.

Ninja: I had him!! Why couldn't I just face him head on?!

Then, we see the warrior rush toward at the ninja and quickly threw his sword up, leaped up to it, grabbed it, and sliced the branch the ninja was about to jump on, causing the ninja to collapse on the ground.

Ninja: What the…?! UGHHH…

The ninja collapses to the ground and the warrior carries him on his back to his camp.

The ninja awakens in a tent with a fresh meal prepared for him.

Ninja: Who? Where?

The warrior walks into the tent.

Ninja: Hey?! What the big idea for knocking me unconscious?! HUH?!  
ANSWER ME!!

The warrior did not speak but pointed at the plate.

Ninja: sighs Fine! I'll eat this hot meal.  
(Munches on the wonton chips with what seemed like teriyaki beef and a bowl of rice)  
Ninja: I'm: Kage!! And…you are?  
Warrior: Drayk.  
Kage: Nice to meet ya.  
Drayk: scoffs Finish your meal. We have to keep moving.  
Kage: What do you mean?  


Drayk: They're coming.  
Kage: Who?  
Drayk: Soldiers, wire-frame soldiers.  
Kage: What are they?  
Drayk: I don't know. But they're a threat to us.

Kage finishes eating.

Kage: Alright then. Let's be on our way. Just let me grab my effects. Hey?! What's in this little sack here?  
Drayk: It's something. Just use it when you're in a tight spot.  
Kage: Whatever.

Outside of their tent, a multitude of wire-frame soldiers appear before them.

Wire-frame soldier: You're comin with us!!  
Kage (whispering): Would it be a good time to use that thing?  
Drayk (whispering): No. Not yet.  
Wire-frame soldier: Come on!! We don't have all day!!  
Drayk (whispering): Run and get out of here on my count. I'll try to clear the way for you. One, two…  
Wire-frame soldier: NOW!!  
Drayk: GO!!  
(Drayk rushes at the soldiers and swiftly slashes at them to distract them.)

Kage ran as fast as he could, leaping into the trees and running as far as he would take himself.

Wire-frame Commander: The other one!! You 4 soldiers!! Get the ninja! The rest of us'll take care of this freak!! It's 500 against one!! There's no way you can get rid of us!!

Drayk holds up his huge blade in front of his face grabs a smash orb in his left sack and crushes it. Drayk begins to have a bright gleaming aura.

Wire-frames: HUH?!

Drayk plants his blade into the ground, causing a massive magnitude, bringing the soldiers into the sky, leaps up, grabs his blade, and continuously swings at every soldier back and forth, killing every person in his way.

Drayk came down slowly to the ground. And ran fast to save Kage.

Kage kept running, but the wire-frames were nearly caught up with him.

Kage jumped up from a branch and threw10 shurikens at one time and got rid of three of them and the last one beat down Kage into the ground.

Kage: Ughhh!! Gotta get up.  
The wire-frame soldier aimed down at Kage to pin him down with a kick, but Kage quickly rolls out of the way and shoots a huge lightning bolt at the soldier, killing it in the process.

Kage: UGHH! Thank God!! It's finally over!  
Kage falls flat on his back and gives a sigh of relief. Drayk finally arrives and brings Kage back on his feet.

Drayk: grunts  
Kage: We managed to kill them all!! Yeah baby!! Up top Drayk!! Drayk? sighs Oh well, I'll get on your good side sometime.

Drayk looks up into the sky and sees an attack fighter fleet to assault the wire-frame capital ship.

To be continued…


End file.
